


Art: Vampires In Manhattan

by sian1359



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Gen, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sian1359/pseuds/sian1359
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frontispiece and secondary art piece for Selenay's Marvel 2012 Big Bang story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Vampires In Manhattan

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vampires In Manhattan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/557863) by [Selenay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenay/pseuds/Selenay). 



Cover piece:

[](http://s926.photobucket.com/albums/ad105/sian1359/covers%20and%20frontispieces/?action=view&current=marvelbbartfrontis.jpg)

 

Bonus art:

[](http://s926.photobucket.com/albums/ad105/sian1359/covers%20and%20frontispieces/?action=view&current=mbb2hawk.jpg)


End file.
